


Critical Conditon

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [65]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina comforts Cami while they sit in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Conditon

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #472 'Critical.'

Davina walked down the hospital hallway, carrying a cup of coffee in each hand. She sat down next to her wife, who was slumped down in one of the waiting room chairs, half-asleep. “Here, brought you something to drink” she said, holding out one of the paper cups.

Cami gave Davina a tired smile and, taking the coffee from the brunette, took a big gulp. “Thanks” she said.

“Has there been any word?” asked Davina.

“All they’re telling us is that he was brought into the ER in critical condition” said Cami, stifling a yawn.

“How’s your mom holding up?” asked Davina.

“I sent her home to get some sleep” said Cami. “I promised I’d call her the moment there was any word about Dad.”

“He’ll be okay” said Davina, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

Cami rested her head on Davina’s shoulder, thankful for her wife’s comforting words.


End file.
